Siempre estaré a tu lado
by Sonye-San
Summary: [REESCRITO] —Cuando amas a alguien siempre debes estar a su lado sin importar cuantas veces te lastime el amor que no se sufra no es amor si te rindes tan fácil nunca conseguirás lo que más quieres y escapar a tus sentimientos no es una opción conozco a alguien que lo hace y te diré que el destino no perdona y llegara el momento que cobre cuentas. [Sonamy One-Shot]


**_Sonatika:Hola mi gente :3 pues les traigo el primer One-Shot que subi a la pagina pero esta vez mucho mejor ya que esta reescrito casi a su totalidad ademas que se suponia que era una precuela de una historia que hize pero Ñee que mas da disfruten el FIc me disculpo por los errores que tuvo hace tiempo era demasiado novata , aunque claro lo sigo siendo pero considero que eh mejorado algo :D , Bueno aun asi la idea pasa solo semanas antes de la historia para que no se confundan , creo que ya e dicho suficiente XD! Pos Disfruten el One-Shot :D_**

**_Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA._**

* * *

**_Siempre estaré a tu lado_**

Era un día normal en Mobius todo estaba tranquilo se podía decir que demasiado tranquilo, por un largo tiempo el doctor Eggman no había amenazado la paz principalmente en Green Hill el lugar donde se encontraba el erizo más rápido del mundo como era de costumbre siendo perseguido por Amy Rose la chica que estaba profundamente enamorada de él y se consideraba su novia sin su consentimiento, desde lejos en las afueras de Green Hill se encontraba el pequeño zorro de dos colas en su taller trabajando en sus naves hasta que Sonic entró agitadamente cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

—**Hola Sonic que te trae por aquí** —Saludo Tails mientras se le acercaba hasta quedar justo al frente de él.

—**Tails tienes que esconderme de Amy**—Dijo Sonic nervioso empujando la puerta.

—**No me digas que pidió que se casaran de nuevo**—Se burlo de su amigo el zorro de dos colas.

—**Si**—Afirmo poniéndose de espalda de la puerta quedando al frente de Tails.

—**jejejeje todas las mañanas es lo mismo**—Rio Tails molestando un poco a Sonic.

—**No te burles**—Dijo Sonic un poco sonrojado en tono serio cruzándose de brazos.

—**Además Sonic dejemos de bromas**—la sonrisa de Tails se esfumo mostrando un semblante serio— **¿Cuando le dirás a Amy lo que sientes?**

—**D-De que estás hablando **—Trato de cambiar el tema pero su sonrojo lo delataba.

—**No te hagas el tonto sabes muy bien que la quieres**—Dijo Tails mirándolo a los ojos con expresión seria.

— **¡****ELLA NO ME GUSTA PARA NADA SOLO ES MI AMIGA ES MAS NI SI QUIERA SE SI PUEDO VERLA COMO ESO!** —grito furioso a los cuatro vientos soltando accidentalmente la puerta.

En ese mismo instante Amy estaba justo detrás de Sonic pasmada por la respuesta, Tails se dio cuenta y le hacía señales con las manos pare que dejara de hablar pero este no le hizo caso y continuo…

—** ¡AMY ROSE ES LA CHICA MAS LOCA QUE E CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA! ¿CREES QUE ME GUSTA QUE CADA VEZ QUE ME VE ME ABRAZE Y ME AVERGUENZE DELANTE DE TODOS USTEDES?¿O CREES QUE CADA VEZ QUE EGGMAN LA SECUESTRA YA NO SE VOLVIO UNA COSTUMBRE PARA MI PORQUE ES LA MISMA RUTINA? Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE ¿TU EN VERDAD CREES QUE DARE LO QUE MAS AMO POR ESTAR CON UNA LOCA ACOSADORA?** —Culmino respirando un poco, luego se percato de todas las señales que le hacia Tails con las manos diciéndole que mirara hacia atrás, él sintió un frio en la espalda y se volteo por instinto, lo primero que vio fue a Amy roja y llena de lagrimas ahí parada sin moverse, el intentó acercársele pero ella solo lo empujó hacia atrás.

—**A-Amy yo... No quería decir eso**—Pronuncio con miedo a que estuviera enojada y le diera un fuerte golpe con su martillo.

Amy no dejaba de soltar lagrimas cada palabra no se dejaba de reproducir en su cabeza y lo peor era que parecía que no le importaba sus sentimientos que solo pensaba que se enojaría como de costumbre y lo mandaría a el hospital con su martillo Piko Piko Hammer pero esta vez era muy diferente, no era como siempre esta vez las palabras de Sonic le dolieron más que nunca.

—**No te tienes que disculpar... Ya lo sé todo Sonic y te agradezco que me hayas abierto los ojos para darme cuenta que tu no sientes nada por mi ni siquiera una amistad , si tanto te molesta que Eggman me secuestre porque crees que soy una debilucha porque no dejas que me mate ¡y listo! ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, el famoso héroe de todo mobius Sonic the hedgehog es un espíritu libre perdón si no me di cuenta antes**—murmuro con tristeza colocando sus manos en el pecho lugar donde se encontraba su roto corazón —**Además a partir de hoy no te tienes que preocupar ¡PORQUE JAMAS VOLVERE A TU VIDA!.** —Grito con furia y dolor contenido luego miro a Tails con tristeza —**Lo** **siento Tails tú si eres mi amigo pero también te dejare de ver**—se disculpo del joven Zorro luego miró a Sonic por ultima vez —**Adiós Sonic**—Eso ultimo mientras sus lágrimas caían sin parar saliendo a toda velocidad del taller con la mano en su rostro.

Sonic estaba sorprendido se sentía realmente culpable por un momento pensó en ir tras de ella en dos segundo la alcanzaría y le diría que nada de eso era verdad que todo era una vil mentira que solo fue porque no quería que supieran la verdad pero no pensó que ella oiría todo eso, cuando iba tras ella fue detenido por Tails que lo agarró del brazo mientras lo miraba con tristeza y pura decepción.

—**Esta vez te pasaste Sonic**—Dijo Tails decepcionado de su mejor amigo soltándolo del brazo.

—**Yo…**—Pronuncio con culpa mirando el suelo.

—**Sabes que Amy te quiere y la lastimas cada vez que la evitas cuando te darás cuenta de que tú la quieres y no precisamente como una amiga y lo sabes se nota en tu rostro.**

—**En verdad no quise decir nada de eso**—Dijo arrepentido levantando la cabeza para mirar a Tails.

—**Pero lo hiciste Sonic, ahora sí que en verdad lastimaste a Amy y esta vez un simple perdón no arreglara las cosa,** —Reprocho con enojo—**lo mejor que la dejes tranquila por un tiempo y que no la molestes**—Aconsejo con firmeza el zorro de dos colas.

—**Está bien**—Dijo para después retirarse a su habitación en una ráfaga azul, casi se podría jurar que Salió una pequeña lagrima de uno de sus iris Esmeraldas.

Tails dio un gran suspiro él sabía muy bien que esto sería un problema mayor, lo mejor era que el tiempo pasara como dice el dicho el tiempo todo lo sana aunque no siempre era así, se acercó a su pequeña flor que tenia de lo que le quedaba de Cosmo, la miró por un minuto mientras le tocaba delicadamente uno de sus pétalos haciendo que una lagrima traicionera saliera por sus iris azules deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—**Cosmo… Si Sonic supiera lo que es perder a alguien que quieras con todo el corazón…**—susurró con dolor, luego apago todas las luces del taller y se retiró a su habitación.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

** Amy POV**

Esas palabras no se dejaban de repetir en mi cabeza. —** _"_****_¡AMY ROSE ES LA CHICA MAS LOCA QUE E CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA! ¿CREES QUE ME GUSTA QUE CADA VEZ QUE ME VE ME ABRAZE Y ME AVERGUENZE DELANTE DE TODOS USTEDES? ¿O CREES QUE CADA VEZ QUE EGGMAN LA SECUESTRA YA NO SE VOLVIO UNA COSTUMBRE PARA MI PORQUE ES LA MISMA RUTINA? Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE ¿TU EN VERDAD CREES QUE DARE LO QUE MAS AMO POR ESTAR CON UNA LOCA ACOSADORA?_**_"_ — Eso me dolió más que nunca, no dejo de correr hacia delante llorando por el chico que amaba pero que no sentía nada por mí , yo solo le demostraba el amor que sentía por él pero él simplemente me rechazaba, pensé que me quería porque siempre me rescataba de Eggman pero ya veo que no era así, en mi camino pasé por un bosque muy hermoso , paré de correr cuando ya mis piernas no daban para más, me detuve para recuperar el aliento , me senté en una roca mientras las gotas cristalinas salían sin control de mi rostro ya que no lo podía evitar, ahora mismo solo quería desaparecer de este mundo no quería estar más aquí _ya no_, en ese momento la roca en donde estaba tembló mientras se abría repentinamente dejándome caer en la vacio negro, era una larga caída, no dejaba de gritar estaba realmente muy asustada creía que realmente iba a morir.

Después de un rato mis parpados se abrieron lentamente con pesadez, me levanté con dolor de cabeza sentada en un pasto verde llenos de flores de todo tipos de colores y lleno de pequeños Chaos. —**Parece que estoy en un Chao Garden**—Deduje muy confundida luego me levanté para caminar unos metros hasta llegar a un pequeño lago donde se bañaban todos los Chaos, me encantaba los Chaos no pude evitar tomar uno y abrazarlo el Chao parecía feliz con mis abrazos y se emocionaba mucho, luego el Chao se liberó y me hizo señas con sus manitas para que lo siguiera lo cual le hice caso, caminamos unos metros y el pequeño me guiaba a una pequeña casita muy bien decorada hecha de madera , luego entramos y era muy acogedora se parecía mucho a mi casa en Green Hill solo que era de un solo piso pero no me importó me acerque donde estaba una cama y me acosté mirando el techo de la habitación, la cama era realmente muy cómoda suave y acogedora, luego mi estomago rugió fuertemente haciendo que me avergonzara y pusiera las manos en mi estomago, el pequeño Chao se dio cuenta y como si nada desapareció, en dos segundo reapareció con unas frutas—manzanas y uvas— y me las puso en la cama , yo me senté al borde y lo miré un poco sorprendida el Chao solo me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo agradeciendo por tal amable gesto de su parte luego me comí las frutas tenía que admitir que estaban muy frescas y deliciosas.

Un rato después el Chao me hiso señas con sus manitas para que lo volviera a seguir a otro lado, yo lo seguí sin pensarlo ese Chao me agradaba mucho, al salir de la casita me guió hasta un hermoso prado donde se encontraba un altar lleno de flores mas una estatua de ese mismo Chao, que era de color blanco con los ojos azules y alas de ángel muy hermoso por cierto , luego una chica lo que pude identificar como una equidna de color naranja con un vestido verde con detalles de flores y sin zapatos apareció al lado de la estatua yo retrocedí un poco.—**No te asustes Amy ya te olvidaste de mi**—yo hago un poco de memoria y le respondo. —** ¿****Tikal cierto?**—Pronuncie con desconfianza ella se rió un poco mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la estatua de Chao y me hizo señas indicándome que me sentara a su lado lo cual hice.

— **¿****Porque estás aquí Amy y como lo descubriste?** —Pregunto ella, yo confundida trato de responderle —**Acaso no fuiste tú que me trajo a este lugar.**

—**No**—negó con la cabeza—**Parece que fue obra del Angel Chao.**

— **¿****Angel Chao? Te refieres a ese pequeño chao**—Dije señalando al pequeño Chao.

—**Eso parece, desde que me fui con Chaos he estado viviendo aquí, en este lugar donde él nos cuida y mantiene muy hermoso este lugar**—Pronuncio mirando los alrededor pero fijo su vista en mi con un poco de curiosidad—**Te veo triste ¿qué te pasa?**—.Yo no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas por pensar en la respuesta y responderle esa pregunta.

—**Me entere que Sonic no me quiere ni siquiera como una amiga y yo no puedo dejar de quererlo sabiendo aun que siempre me hace daño**—Pronuncie lo mejor que pude con voz quebrada lo cual Tikal me mira un poco triste.

—**A veces eres muy ingenua sabias….** —murmuro mirando el hermoso cielo azul.

—** ¿****A qué te refieres Tikal?** —Le pregunte esperando una respuesta de ella pero a cambio se comenzó a desvanecer poco a poco.

—**Cuando amas a alguien siempre debes estar a su lado sin importar cuantas veces te lastime el amor que no se sufra nos es amor si te rindes tan fácil nunca conseguirás lo que más quieres y escapar a tus sentimientos no es una opción conozco a alguien que lo hace y te diré que el destino no perdona y llegara el momento que cobre cuentas **—Explico con una sonrisa aunque yo la miro muy confundida y le respondo.

—**Que quieres decir con eso Tikal no me dejes así**—intenté detenerla pero era inútil despareció por completo dejándome sola con Angel reflexionando un poco el significado de sus palabras y la verdad que ella tenía razón mi amor por Sonic era real, querer y amar no es lo mismo y sé que algún día me amara tanto como yo a él pero si me rindo nunca hare ese sueño realidad

Angel Chao me sonríe parecía que él lo sabía todo y solo quería que me diera cuenta del error que cometí al haber escapado de mis problemas, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que el Chao me habló. —**_Amy, si lo sé es un poco raro que me entiendas pero este poder me lo dio el mismísimo Chaos pero muy pocos me pueden entenderme di cuenta de lo que querías hacer y no dude en intervenir aunque te tengo que decir que el tiempo aquí es diferente y dependiendo el tiempo que duraste en este lugar pudo haber pasado meses e incluso años en Mobius espero que me perdones pero de alguna forma te tenía que ayudar_**—Pronuncio el Chao con una vocecita tierna media chillona con un poco de tristeza.

Eso sí que fue realmente extraño sinceramente no me esperaba eso del Chao. —**Meses y años ¡Oh no!** —Grite preocupada— **Todos tienen que estar preocupados por mi por favor Angel no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado devuélveme a mi hogar.**

El pequeño Chao me sonrió y luego liberó una fuerte luz blanca haciendo que cubras mis iris jade por la intensidad, al abrirlos note que me encontraba en la misma roca luego me veo mis púas que están un poco más largas de lo normal y mi busto aumento un poco haciendo que sobresalga en mi vestido rojo parecía que pasaron muchas cosas desde que me fui. —**Solo espero que todos estén bien**—Pronuncie preocupada para luego salir corriendo del bosque.

**Fin del Amy POV**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al día siguiente Sonic se levanto un poco triste todavía no se sentía bien por lo que le había dicho a Amy, luego fue al baño se dio una ducha y salió en una ráfaga azul al comedor donde se encontró con Tails haciendo el desayuno.

—**Buenos días Tails**—saludó lo más feliz que pudo tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

—**Buenos días Sonic**— Dijo sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa y luego sentándose.

—**Tails todo se ve delicioso**— Dijo sentándose en la mesa tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja y comiendo un par de waffles con miel.

—**Sonic, ¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta en el Tornado?**—Le pregunto sirviendo un poco de jugo.

— **¡Claro! porque no**—Le contesto animado con la boca llena.

Después de que terminaron de desayunar Tails y Sonic salieron en el Tornado volando todo Green Hill, luego de un par de horas Tails pensó en ir donde Cream a preguntar de Amy sin que Sonic se diera cuenta asique solo cambio el rumbo y rápidamente llegaron lo cual Sonic se lo encontró muy extraño pero no le dio mucha importancia. Aterrizaron en el jardín delantero se bajaron del Tornado y entraron a la casa de Cream hasta llegar a la sala principal.

—**Hola Cream como estas**—Saludo Sonic con su típica sonrisa pero se dio cuenta que Cream estaba muy triste.

—**Eh lo siento mucho señor Sonic**—Dijo disculpándose junto con Cheese.

— **¿Que tienes Cream?** —preguntó Tails un poco preocupado por la coneja.

—**Es Que…**—Comenzó a soltar lagrimas—**Amy no aparece ella prometió visitarme ella nunca falta entonces me preocupé y fui a su casa pero no había nadie, la mañana entera me la pase volando por todo la zona en su búsqueda y llegue a un lindo bosque done encontré un pedazo de su vestido rojo**—Explico con tristeza y preocupación dándole el trozo a Sonic.

—**E****so tiene que ser obra de Eggman, no te preocupes Cream la rescatare**—Dijo tomando el pedazo y tocándole la cabeza de la pequeña suavemente, luego se retiró en una ráfaga azul dejando solo a Cream y Tails.

—**Espero que el señor Sonic rescate a Amy**—Dijo la pequeña conejita muy preocupada limpiándose las lágrimas.

—**Lamento decirte que estoy 99% seguro que Amy no fue secuestrada por Eggman**—Dijo El zorro de dos colas dando un suspiro.

— **¿****A qué te refieres Tails?**—Pregunto con preocupación y curiosidad.

—**Ayer Sonic lastimo mucho a Amy con lo que dijo el muy tonto sin pensar y pienso que ella se ha ido de Green Hill por un tiempo**—Dijo en tono triste.

— **¿****A dónde se fue Amy?**—Pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

—**No tengo idea, pero a Sonic se le fue la mano esta vez y no le dije porque nunca me escucha él se dará cuanta solo, no te preocupes solo dale tiempo para que sane sus heridas y veras que Amy volverá pronto**—Le dijo dándole un abrazo para que se sintiera mejor.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonic a toda velocidad comenzó su búsqueda por toda Green Hill en busca de una base de Eggman donde él pudiera estar, solo pensaba en rescatar a Amy y disculparse por sus duras palabras, después de un tiempo logró encontrar una en las afueras del bosque y sin pensarlos dos veces la invadió destruyendo los robots de guardia que aparecían hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Eggman sentado en su laboratorio.

—**Eggman ¿dime donde tienes a Amy?**—Preguntó en tono enojado.

—**Debes estar confundido, yo no tengo a la chica si la tuviera no crees que te mandaría un mensaje para que vinieras** —Le contesto mirando la pantalla.

—**Deja de mentir y dime donde esta, Cream encontró una pedazo de su vestido cerca del bosque**—Dijo molesto mostrándole el pedazo del vestido de Amy.

—**Ya te lo dije erizo yo no tengo a la chica, y es de mala educación invadir bases ajenas y más cuando no he hecho nada malo claro Aun**…—Dijo volteándose donde Sonic con los pies cruzados.

—**Entonces si tu no la tienes donde entonces ¿donde está?**—Pronuncio en tono triste mirando el pedazo.

—**No crees que se canso de perseguirte y se fue de de aquí JOJOJOJO**—Se burlo el doctor Eggman.

—**Se que la lastimo mucho pero ella siempre está a mi lado**—murmuro con tristeza— **¡A****demás para que te digo esto viejo gordo**!—Recapacitó para después salir de la base en una ráfaga azul.

—**Falta poco sonic**—Dijo con una sonrisa malvada volteándose a la pantalla.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonic paso todo el día recorriendo cada lugar que él conocía buscando a Amy con preocupación pero ni una sola pista hasta que se hizo de noche y se fue donde su hermano, al llegar al taller de Tails lo vio sentado en la mesa mientras cenaba una ensalada, él se acercó vio su cena un par de chilidogs y por primera vez no se los comió en vez de eso se fue directo a su habitación, Tails al darse cuenta de eso pensó que la situación empeoro más de lo que había imaginado.

Un año después de la repentina desaparición de Amy Sonic había recorrido todo Mobius y cuando digo todo Mobius es todo incluyendo el océano claro que con la ayuda de Tails en un submarino que le obligo a construir para la búsqueda , hasta les pidió ayuda a los Chaotix pero ni ellos pudieron encontrarla y lo más raro era que Eggman en todo ese año no hubo tantos ataques solo ataques pequeños que Sonic detenía sin mucho esfuerzo , después de un tiempo no se supo nada de él, pero a Sonic no le importaba solo le quería volver a estar al lado de Amy pedirle perdón por todo lo que dijo y decirle que la extrañaba de hecho no solo él también todos sus amigos y mas la pequeña Cream.

Sonic se encontraba en el laboratorio de Tails como siempre esperando que la señor de Amy apareciera de alguna manera en el monitor.

—**Nada aun Tails.**

–**Lo siento Sonic no la he podido encontrar por más que actualizo el sistema**—Dijo mientras tecleaba varios códigos.

—**Ya paso un año amigo si saber nada de ella**—Pronunció en tono triste y sin ánimos, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

—**Lo sé, todos la hemos buscado y no tenemos ni un rastro pareciera que no existiera.**

— **¡NO DIGAS ESO TAILS CLARO QUE ELLA EXISTE!** —Grito molesto agarrándolo de los hombros y agitándolo violetamente

—**Sonic tranquilízate se que la extrañas yo también la extraño, ella es como mi hermana mayor y hago todo lo que puedo en encontrarla uso todo mis conocimientos en crear nuevas maquinas y nuevos sistemas solo para buscarla.** —Calmo a su amigo para que lo dejara de agitar.

—**Lo siento**—Se disculpo avergonzado mientras soltaba a Tails— **Es que me siento culpable, si no fuera por mi nada de esto hubiera pasado además no sé si ella está bien a veces en las noches sueño que está muerta y…. eso me pone muy mal hago todo lo que puedo en mantener las esperanzas pero llegue a un tiempo que casi las pierdo**.

—**Sonic la encontraremos**—Le Dijo Tails tratando de animarlo dedicándole una sonrisa la cual Sonic responde por igual.

Luego de un rato sonó una fuerte alarma roja en todo el lugar saliendo un mensaje en la pantalla de Tails mostrando a un sonriente Eggman.

—**Saludos Sonic y Tails veo que todavía no han encontrado a su amiga que pena pero les diré algo todo este tiempo yo la he tenido**—Mintió el doctor.

— **¡QUE! **—Grito Sonic enojado golpeando el teclado.

—**Eso es imposible yo no he podido rastrear la señal**—Dijo desconfiado mirando la pantalla.

—**JOJOJOJO**—Rio el doctor— **Tu tecnología no es nada con la mía puedo evadir muy fácil su señal para que pareciera que no existe en el planeta.**

—**Algo que no entiendo porque tu nos dice ahora**—Pronuncio Tails desconfiando de sus palabras.

—**Necesitaba tiempo, solo espero que se haya mantenido con vida no la he atendido como se debe.**

—**EGGMANN ERES UN…**—No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Tails.

—**No le creas solo quiere molestarte.**

—**B****ueno haya tú si no me creen te espero en media hora en mi base y ven solo no quiero a ningunos de tus amigos si lo haces me desharé de lo que queda de su amiga más vale creerme**—Culmino cortando la transmisión.

—**N****o le creerás ¿o si Sonic?** —Preguntó Tails un poco preocupado.

—**No tengo de otra** —pronuncio resignado—**Por un año no he sabido nada y si ese maldito la puede tener esa es nuestra única pista tengo que arriesgarme no te preocupes sabes que estaré bien amigo**—Culmino alzando su pulgar y desapareciendo en una ráfaga azul.

—**Confió e ti Sonic**—Pronuncio el zorrito viendo el lugar donde Sonic se había marchado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Amy iba corriendo por el bosque sin parar entonces se recostó en un árbol a tomar un poco de aire y pudo ver a lo lejos una ráfaga azul dirigiéndose hasta el norte, ella supo de inmediato de que se trataba de Sonic entonces fue en su persecución. Sonic logró llegar a la base de Eggman y solo destruyó los robots sin compasión desahogándose con frustración de todo ese tiempo en busca de Amy sin saber que su mayor enemigo la tenia y por lo que dijo pensó que la torturo o algo por el estilo haciendo que se enojara por el simple hecho de pensar en eso, minutos después apareció Eggman en una pantalla gigante al justo al frente de él.

— **¡EGGMAN! **—Grito Sonic con furia.

—**Sonic parece que cumples tu promesa pero te diré que es tan fácil engañarte** —Dijo Eggman desde la pantalla mostrando una sonrisa.

— **¡****DIME DONDE TIENES A AMY!**—Grito con desesperación mostrando los puños.

—**JOJOJO eres demasiado ingenuo yo te había dicho que yo no tengo a la chica pero tu parece que olvidas rápido, solo te lo dije para que calleras en mi trampa**—Eso ultimo presionando un botón rojo haciendo que se forme un campo de fuerza rodeando toda la base.

—**Acaso no te cansas de lo mismo, pero esta vez te pasaste de la raya**—Culminó haciendo un spin Dash dándole al campo pero solo hizo que rebotara.

—**N****o saldrás de aquí con vida ¿acaso no lo entiendes? eh instalado una bomba en la base que explotara en aproximadamente diez minutos y contando, esto te destruirá por completo y me dejara las puertas libres para conquistar todo Mobius, buena suerte Sonic the hedgehog admito que fuiste un gran adversario**—Concluyo cortando la transmisión y apareciendo en su lugar al cuenta regresiva de la explosión.

—**T****engo que darme prisa**—Dijo haciendo un Homing Atack a los robots que quedaban.

Sonic recogió toda la base sin poder salir solo quedaban escasos 5 minutos entonces oyó un ruido ocasionado que se volteara en esa dirección dejando ver a Amy golpeando un robots ella al parecer logro entrar varios segundos antes de que se cerrara el campo de fuerza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el asombro entonces corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza haciendo que Amy se sonrojara y soltara su martillo.

—**Amy, al fin te encuentro, perdón por todo lo que te dije nada de eso es verdad**—Pronuncio soltando lágrimas sin parar de sus iris esmeraldas.

Amy se sorprendió por el contacto tan repentino, se sintió realmente feliz—**Te perdono Sonic**—Pronuncio con unas cuantas lagrimas correspondiendo el abrazo.

La alegría no duro mucho ya que solo quedaban 2 minutos para que la bomba explotara entonces Sonic cargo a Amy al estilo nupcial y le dijo que sujetara bien fuerte su martillo ya que saldrían del lugar cueste lo que cueste, ella le hizo caso luego Sonic giró junto con Amy haciendo un Spin Dash de color violeta junto con el martillo de Amy impactándole con fuerza al campo de fuerza pero este todavía no terminaba de ceder por completo , solo quedaban 30 segundos , entonces aumentaron la fuerza del ataque logrando así hacer solo una pequeña fisura en el campo de fuerza, ambos dejaron de girar entonces Sonic lanzo a Amy a la pequeña fisura dejándola afuera de la base.

—**Tal vez esto convence todo el daño que te he hecho, en verdad lo lamento y te quiero decir que yo te amo siempre lo he hecho por eso doy mi vida por ti, Adiós Amy**—Se despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se cerraba la pequeña fisura dejándolo atrapado .Todo pasando en cámara lenta a los ojos de la eriza rosa la cuenta regresiva termino y el lugar exploto.

— **¡SONIC!** —Grito desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos mientras era alejada por la fuerza de la explosión.

El humo se disipo y dejo ver todo un cráter de lo que quedaba de la antigua base de Eggman, Amy se recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia pero no dejaba de soltar lagrimas por esa pérdida ,cogió fuerza de lo mas profundo de su ser para ponerse de pie con un poco de dificultad luego corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la orilla del precipicio y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al mar algo dentro de ella le decía que Sonic estaba vivo, ella nadó y nadó hasta que pudo ver como Sonic se hundía desangrándose con los ojos medio cerrados.

—**Sonic**—murmuro acercándose a su cabeza.

Sonic solo miraba los ojos jade de Amy preocupado por su bienestar ya que su misma condición no le importaba lo mas mínimo solo la quería ver sana y salva—**Amy vete sálvate no quiero que mueras**—pronuncio con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

— **¡E****res tonto nunca te abandonare!**—Reprocho con tristeza luego puso sus dos manos en su cabeza—**Siempre estaré a tu lado Sonic...** —susurro acortando la distancia de sus labios compartiendo el último aliento vida de de ambos, Sonic respondió el beso un tanto sorprendido pero feliz, ambos soltaban un par de lagrimas mientras descendían mas y mas las profundidades del océano hasta quedar perdidos en la oscuridad de esas frías aguas siempre juntos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Amy se levantó sobresaltada de la cama por tal impresión con algunas lágrimas en los ojos más las manos en los labios.

—**Eso fue un sueño muy triste y a la vez acogedor**—Pronuncio con nostalgia sin poder evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa.

Amy salió de su cama se metió a la ducha luego se vistió con su típico vestido rojo de siempre para después salir de su casa un poco pensativa caminando sin rumbo alguna por las aceras de Green Hill hasta llegar a un hermoso prado donde se encontraba Sonic recostado, ella sonrió luego se le acercó los suficiente para sentarse justo a su lado silenciosamente para no molestarlo pero en vano ya que el erizo azulado se dio cuenta.

— **¿****Que quieres ahora Amy?**—Pregunto Sonic sin mirarle a la cara estando en su misma posición cómoda

—**S****olo quiero que sepas algo Sonic**—Dijo Amy un poco sonrojada mirando a Sonic por solo segundos.

—**No me casare contigo Amy**—Dijo sin interés sentándose en la yerba.

—**No importa**—susurro con una pequeña sonrisa—**Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo muy importante que me paso en un sueño**—Pronuncio mirando el horizonte mientras el viento movía sus cortas pues rosadas

— **¿****Y se puede saber qué es?** —Pregunto mirándola con curiosidad.

—**Cuando amas a alguien siempre debes estar a su lado sin importar cuantas veces te lastime el amor que no se sufra nos es amor si te rindes tan fácil nunca conseguirás lo que más quieres y escapar a tus sentimientos no es una opción conozco a alguien que lo hace y te diré que el destino no perdona y llegara el momento que cobre cuentas**—recito exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho Tikal intercambiando miradas con Sonic provocándole un leve sonrojo involuntario.

—** ¿****A Q-Que te refieres? Amy quien te dijo esas palabras**—Pregunto nervioso sin apartar su mirada con la de Amy.

—**Aunque no lo creas me lo dijo Tikal en el sueño y además Sonic tu siempre me lastimas cada vez que huyes de mi, y sufro pero eso quiere decir que lo que siento por ti es real nuestra estancia en la nueva tierra ha sido muy divertida aunque a veces muy alocadas hemos tenido muchas aventuras bueno mas tu con Tails pero aun así…**—Suspiro luego respiro hondo volviéndolo a mirar.

—**No te entiendo**—Pronuncio confundido por sus palabras.

—**Que nunca olvides que siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar cuantas veces me rechaces porque te amo y eres muy importante para mí.** —Pronuncio con suavidad poniéndose al frente de Sonic provocando que Sonic se sonrojara fuertemente, luego se le acerco lentamente para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla para después ponerse en su antigua posición.

—**N****o quiero que me respondas porque sé que no lo harás**—Dijo con sinceridad mirando el horizonte.

—**Amy yo…** —pauso por varios segundos mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado, no sabía que contestar y lo peor sus pies no le respondían por los nervios—**Lo siento**—Se disculpo avergonzado levantándose de repente para después salir corriendo lo más lejos que podía dejando sola a Amy quien seguía mirando el horizonte con un poco de decepción.

Sonic corría a toda velocidad necesitaba sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza Amy solo era su amiga y él sabía muy bien que era una loca acosadora aunque muy en el fondo el sabía que algún día tenía que ser valiente y decirle lo que sentía por ella y que tanto ocultaba porque su orgullo no dejaba que ese hermoso sentimiento creciera ,además que no quería que nada malo le pasase el era un héroe con muchos enemigos que podían usarla en su contra por ser su mayor debilidad, lamentablemente él no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que vendría ya que como había dicho Tikal el destino no perdonaba ocasionado que a las buenas o a las malas sea sincero consigo mismo.

Mientras Amy miraba las flores unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, a eso era lo que se llamaba verdadero amor uno que se sufría por no ser correspondido aunque lo último que se perdía era la esperanza no podía darse por vencida tan fácil.

—**Se que algún día estaremos juntos**—Pronuncio con una pequeña sonrisa limpiándose con su mano las lagrimas de su rostro— **Se que cumplirá mi sueño**—Tomo una rosa blanca del césped y la olfateo suavemente respirando su dulce aroma—**Aunque no entendí la parte que el destino cobra ¿Qué querrá haber dicho Tikal con esa última frase?** —Se pregunto confundida pero decidió no darle mucha importancia en estos momentos después de todo ¿Qué podía salir mal? Teniendo a un héroe como su adorado erizo azul —**E****spero que no haya sido nada malo** **pero no importa, Sonic yo siempre estaré a tu lado….** —Murmuro con una sonrisa mirando el horizonte mientras el viento movía sus cortas púas rosadas.

Y sonic viéndola desde lo lejos ya que solo a esa distancia no podía escaparse de ella , sus piernas siempre le jugaban sucio aunque tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo que sentía también pedirle perdón por todas las veces que la había lastimado por su actitud de arrogante ,orgulloso y principalmente _cobarde._

—**Algún día…**—Susurro para sí mismo apretando los puños con impotencia en estos momentos se odiaba así mismo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—**Y más pronto de lo que te imaginas erizo azul hahahahaha**—Pronuncio una sombra con una sonrisa malvada y retorcida estando en un lugar oscuro rodeado por tinieblas viéndolos atreves de una especia de burbuja morada intensa. —**Ya sabes que hacer**—Ordeno el extraño ser a su sirviente.

—**Si mi amo**—Le contesto con una reverencia un extraño Ser con ropas egipcias.

—**Que comience la fase 1 de mi plan Hahahahahahaha**—Culmino con una risa malvada el extraño ser oscuro careciente de una boca.

_En verdad no tenían idea de lo que vendría muy pronto…_

**FIN**

* * *

_**Sonatika:No me sigue convenciendo ._. demasiado drama para mi gusto XD! aunque ahora mejorado con algo que me gusta mucho el glorioso Suspenso :3, pues mis amados lectores espero que le haya gustado me dejan Review porfa *-* y nos vemos en mis otras historias Sayonara :D**_


End file.
